


Halloween Treats

by WonderWells



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Chest Appreciation, Chest Kink, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Costume Kink, Costume Party, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Nipple Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slight Voyeurism, Spooky, TV Tropes, galo is strong and can pick lio up, sexy fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: Galo liked Halloween, he liked to dress up, play games, and luckily the team matched his enthusiasm when he suggested the idea for everyone to throw on costumes for Halloween and have a small get together. But Lio hadn't exactly had a whole lot of experience with the holiday, and it's up to Galo to get Lio into the Halloween spirit! Spooky movie? Check. Costumes? Check. Galo trying to keep his not-so-oblivious crush on Lio a secret? Check. But this Halloween brings more than just candy treats, and Galo is up for anything Lio is down for.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	Halloween Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Happy November 1st (2nd whatever) 2019 - Can you believe Promare is powerful enough to make me give a shit about vampires and werewolves enough to make this? This is the obligatory Vampire! Lio - Werewolf! Galo Halloween fic. Also added they watch a dumb movie, the sexual tension can be cut with a butter knife, and everyone knows that these two idiots are not subtle in the slightest. Not to spoil anything, but they get together in the end, it's great - give it a read!

Galo liked Halloween, he liked to dress up, play games, and luckily the team matched his enthusiasm when he suggested the idea for everyone to throw on costumes for the upcoming holiday and have a small get together. They were still busy rebuilding, but the efforts have doubled recently with the new volunteers and resource approval from the government, most if not all thanks to Lio’s constant hounding. They deserved a celebration, and with a minor holiday right around the corner, what better time to celebrate! 

So when Galo practically burst through the front door of his and Lio’s shared apartment, already 100% excited, Lio only looked up slightly from the television to glance at Galo from the couch. 

“Lio it’s almost Halloween!”

“Halloween?” 

Lio knew of the holiday, but he never really did much. He knew kids got candy, so he used to go out of his way risking a bit more than necessary to find the children of the ex-burnish a sweet treat. But other than that, especially now, he never thought about the holiday. 

“Yeah! Oh man, this is gonna be great! Everyone is going to be in costumes and maybe there will be sweet treats and -“ 

“Costumes? What are you talking about?” 

Lio clicked the TV off and stood up, picking up his half-empty mug and walking towards the kitchenette to place the cups in the sink. 

“You know! Dressing up! Trick or treating!” 

Lio just raised an eyebrow at Galo, but slightly smiled nonetheless at the excitement of the other. Galo crossed his arms as he took a seat at the counter stool, looking at Lio as he rinsed out the dishes and said, “Wait have you ever...dressed up?” 

“I get dressed up all the time. In fact, I’m dressed up now.” 

Lio turned to showcase the extra-large sweater Galo had given the other, one that was blazing red with the Burning Rescue logo on the front. Lio put his elbows on the countertop, leaning towards Galo as the baggy, overly large material dipped down, a good portion of the other man’s chest peeking out from the neckline. Galo fought with himself not to glance, especially not with Lio looking at him directly like that. He had been fighting the urge for what felt like months now to keep how he felt to himself, keeping down his emotions with his mostly working brain-mouth filter. He couldn’t chance ruining whatever friendship/roommate relationship he had with Lio. After all, the guy changed everything, burning himself a place right into Galo’s life. 

And besides, a hand down his pants in the dark of night in his own room as he jerked off to fantasies of green hair and leather were enough to keep him sated. 

Galo gulped as he sat back, looking up to Lio for a second before glancing away and saying, “Dressing up as in a costume! Like last year I went as Frankenstein, and the year before that I went as this really cool anime character that had blue spikey hair like mine. This year I don’t know yet!” 

Lio tilted his head a bit, a confused look painting his features as he contemplated Galo’s words.

“I...okay I know it’s hard to believe, but -“ 

“It’s another one of those things you never got to experience right?” 

Galo was used to it by now. Being patient with Lio was something they both valued deeply, with Lio adapting back to modern-day renewed society and Galo doing his best to help support Lio. Lio glanced to the side, lowering his head slightly to hide his eyes as he nodded. 

He still felt ashamed about certain things, something Galo understood as he said, “Don’t worry I’ll help! Hey, let’s watch a scary movie tonight! That will kinda show you the idea!” 

Lio didn’t know if he liked scary movies, so he just nodded quickly, still feeling the pinpricks of slight uncertainty, but disregarded it when Galo came around and stood next to him, helping him dry and put away the dishes that were beginning to pile up in the sink. Lio glanced at the other, Galo smiling back down at him, and Lio just nodded as he went back to work. 

That night, Galo said it HAD to be dark both outside and inside for the movie to “work,” they both sat on opposite ends of their couch like usual as Galo turned on the TV and inserted the DVD. Lio only caught the cover, some bloody looking thing with knives and green goo, but just shrugged further into the sweatshirt. 

“Okay, I’ve seen this before, but I’m not one for scary movies myself, so I might yell, but don’t be alarmed that’s half the fun!” 

“Yelling because you're scared is fun?” 

Lio glanced over to Galo who was shimmying under the throw blanket they kept on the sofa. Galo hummed in agreement, pressing start when the menu came up, silencing both of them as the intro started playing. Intense music and scratching sounds began to echo around the dark space between them, some voice commenting on how the story was based on real events.

Lio had to admit, he found himself kind of interested. Usually movies with Galo were some comedy show or the rare documentary, but this was different. When something popped out of a dark closet Lio felt Galo jump, the couch cushion shifting as Lio stayed perfectly calm. He smirked, sitting up a bit straighter and moving to sit more in the center and closer to Galo in the process. Some person on the screen mentioned something about checking out the “murder house” and Lio scoffed, making an underhanded comment about how dumb the characters were. 

Galo laughed and replied, “What you wouldn’t be interested to check for ghooooosts?” As he nudged the smaller boy’s shoulder. 

Lio swatted at Galo playfully, both of them turning back to the screen when a sudden door slammed behind a girl who wore a surprising amount of clothing. Which is to say, not very much at all. 

“Is this supposed to be an attractive look or?” Lio asked.

The girl was wearing a white crop top with a black leather jacket, fishnet stockings under a mini skirt, and matching black boots that had belts wrapping up and down them. 

“Leather is hot,” Galo said, watching intently as the events unfolded as the girl ran down a dark hallway. 

Lio’s attention perked up at that, trying not to seem interested in hearing Galo elaborate on that further as Galo kept going, “It’s tight and somehow revealing, but still covering and it’s just really cool.” 

Lio hummed as he put his leather-clad legs up on the coffee table, leaning back into the couch cushions. “You like leather huh?”

Galo looked over to Lio at the shift in movement, following Lio’s long legs up to his face, stopping when Lio just smirked and laughed lightly. 

“H-Hey! Don’t diss a guy’s thing!” Galo stammered, nudging Lio a little more than necessary and causing the other to laugh harder. 

Galo couldn’t believe himself or Lio as he crossed his arms and shifted to the center of the couch, throwing the blanket over Lio too. The other stopped laughing at the sudden scream coming from the TV, feeling Galo jump when Lio habitually leaned forward as if to stand. Galo grabbed Lio’s arm, pulling the other back to sit on the couch as he paused the movie to say, “Hey if you’re not enjoying yourself we can watch something else.” 

Lio turned to him, the warmth of Galo’s hand seeping through the fabric of the sweatshirt. He shook his head, replying, “no...no I am. Just...old habits.” 

Galo nodded, moving to pull on the hoodie sleeve and force Lio next to him, arm slinging around the back of his shoulders and saying, “Don’t worry! I’m right here! No one’s going to be in real trouble with my rescuer’s soul around!” 

Lio rolled his eyes and sat up slightly, leaning less on Galo, but making no attempt to push away the arm. Lio picked up the remote next to them and pressed play, burying his legs under the blanket further as he settled back in. 

Every time even the slightest jump scare happened Galo would twitch or fidget, and when the same ghost or cope out scare happened for the third time in a row Lio put his hand on Galo’s thigh and said, “Are you sure you’re not the one who needs a break?” 

Galo froze up instantly, electricity pulsing where Lio was touching the top of his thigh. He was wearing shorts and could feel the tips of Lio’s fingers touch his bare leg. 

“Y-Yeah I’m cool! I’m cool - I’m ice cold yeah.” 

Lio just made a small noise of acknowledgment, returning to his original position of leaning back into Galo’s arm but leaving his left-hand present on Galo’s thigh. Either Lio had the composure of a statue, which was possible, or Lio genuinely wasn’t scared. Galo felt kinda embarrassed if the reality was the latter, after all, he suggested the movie. But nothing made Lio jump or flinch or even take in a quick gasp for breath! As something bloody hit the wall next to the protagonist Galo looked over quickly to see Lio’s eyes widen slightly, the bare hand on his thigh pressing in minutely before returning to normal. 

Galo couldn’t help but smile to himself at that, noticing the little things that made Lio...Lio. When Lio was happy he would duck his head or hide his mouth behind something; while sad would be wringing his hands at his side and eyebrows lowering as his eyes began to tear up. Little things Lio did always made Galo smile, and even more so filling his chest with excitement that he even knew that information. 

Galo put his hand over Lio’s, patting lightly until the intense violin noise on the TV went away. Galo was about to move his hand away, realizing the position, but Lio leaned in just a tad closer into his shoulder, face obscured to Galo by the hoodie and his hair. Galo left his hand, his arm wrapped around Lio’s shoulders moving to pull him closer. Neither of them said anything, didn’t even look at one another as they continued to stare straight ahead at the screen. 

That was until the protagonist met up with the girl from before, and when they started to kiss Lio tensed up. Galo didn’t say anything but glanced away as the sounds and imagery turned risqué, feeling Lio’s weight on his left side feel heavier with each passing second. 

“Hold on let me skip -“ 

“Why are they making out in the ghost murder house anyways? There’s a ghost murderer!” 

Lio waved noncommittally at the screen, pulling back the hoodie slightly as things were suddenly very warm. 

“Oh movies like to use this sex appeal thing, you know?” 

“Yes I know we’ve watched enough of those terrible comedy sitcoms but, this is just ridiculous! How is it scary?” 

“Well...uh…” 

Galo never thought about it, and it was hard to concentrate as the noises on the TV went into the rated M territory that the movie described, but Lio was peering up at Galo as the other searched for words. 

“Scary is sexy?” Galo offered, trying to look anywhere that wasn’t the TV or Lio.

Lio moved entirely as he stood up, standing in front of the other and leaning down, one hand on the back of the couch with the other hand on his hip, his presence and proximity pushing Galo back. He was entirely blocking the screen, but Galo didn’t care, he was only looking straight into Lio’s half-lidded eyes as the other peered down at him. 

Galo gulped, not sure what was happening or what to do next, but a heartbeat passed before Lio whispered, 

“Boo.” 

Galo blinked, unsure of how to take that as the other stood back up, walking over to the kitchen and announcing he was grabbing a snack. Galo’s brain seems to catch up with him at the mention of food, suggesting popcorn, but Lio waved him off, saying the movie was half over and they didn’t have enough time to watch another movie. Galo frowned, knowing that that hadn’t stopped them before, but he also knew that they both had busy schedules, especially with Galo about to help decorate the station and Lio running around Promepolis - so he didn’t argue. 

Lio brought back some small candies they picked up, trying to save them for holiday itself but both of them had been slowly eating out of the bowl for the past week. Lio sat back in his own space, still under the blanket but no longer leaning on Galo, hands to himself, which somehow threw Galo off for the rest of the movie. 

Lio did jump near the end though, bringing Galo back out of his own headspace and getting a pillow thrown at him, but both of them laughed, movie winding down with a “The End” added with a bloody question mark. 

“So how did you like it? In the mood of the scary season yet?” 

“That was without a doubt, the dumbest movie I’ve ever seen.” 

Lio stood up, stretching in the shadowing light of the TV static and filtering moonlight illuminating the room. Galo watched as Lio got up, leaning on the sofa to greedily admire him as his back was turned. But a moment can only last so long as Lio began to clean up the living room, Galo yawning loudly as he ran a hand through his hair, saying, 

“I’m beat.” 

“Go to bed. Don’t sleep on the couch.” 

Lio used to sleep on the couch, refusing to take up Galo’s spare room for the longest time but eventually giving in. Now they both lived in separate rooms, connected together only by the master bath that they shared. Galo nodded, yawning again as he made his way to his room, waving to the other as he finished tidying up. 

“Goodnight Lio.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Galo made his way over to his bed sleepily, but as he began to try to relax his brain switched on, replaying the events of the evening. What if Lio was in the miniskirt and fishnets? Or what if Galo was the one saving Lio and then they kissed and - Galo halted his thoughts because that technically happened already! 

He threw his head back, arousal pooling in his stomach as he palmed at his torso. He liked his chest, he worked hard on it, it deserved to be touched and admired. Although it didn’t help that his nipples were sensitive and they rubbed on half his shirts the wrong way sometimes, but pros and cons to everything. 

He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, slowly moving down to touch himself over his shorts. He couldn’t focus on one fantasy, but the feel of the touch of a palm on his thigh remained, weight heavy on his left arm. One thing was almost always a constant with his fantasies recently, Galo pushing Lio back on a hard surface and picking him up to claw at the clothes that may have covered his body but barely left anything to the imagination, especially with Galo knowing what hid under that white fancy shirt he wore. 

He pushed his waistband down, his other hand grabbing his pecs as he palmed himself, stopping only to lick his hand slightly before moving back down to get more friction. Galo’s imagination only edged him further, fueling his arousal with images of Lio over him, smirk on his face and watching, not even touching him. 

Galo moaned as quietly as he could, swallowing back noises as he pumped himself harder, red-faced as he breathed in through clenched teeth. He twisted his hand roughly as he went back up to his head, smearing precum down his shaft and back up, long strokes turning into a fast-pace out of pure need as he got closer.

His hips bucked slightly, the waistband of his shorts and boxers digging into his thighs, but he couldn’t feel anything else except his own pleasure and the ghost of a hand on his thigh. He was so close, so patient with himself but needed the release, until he heard a polite knock on his door.

“Galo?” 

Galo didn’t stop but answered as neutral as he could.

“Yeah?” 

“You forgot your phone out here.” 

“J-just leave it.” 

Galo kept going, knowing his door was unlocked and that Lio could walk in any second. Something in his gut wanted that to happen, but his brain skidded to a halt at that thought too.

“Are you sure? You kinda need it.” 

Lio’s voice so close was just too much but not enough as Galo just pressed himself further into the mattress as the other continued,

“Do you want me to do anything with it?” 

Galo wanted Lio to do so many things with whatever he wanted, but he stopped his movements for a second, regaining his composure just enough to answer, “It's fine - I’m good. Night” 

He could feel Lio still standing on the other side of the door while Galo was laying on top of his bed, dick hard and staining as his cock stood standing up, waiting for release. Lio seemed to get the message though, as Galo heard soft footsteps pad their way down to the other room.

Galo leaned back on the bed, hand going back to his dick, but at the image of Lio walking in to see Galo, maybe wearing ONLY the sweater - everything in his minds-eye was enough for Galo to spill over into his hand. 

He sighed, his clean hand pushing his hair back and reaching for the tissues next on the bedside table to clean up his own mess. After a moment or two and pulling himself back into reasonable order he yawned openly, now fully exhausted both mind and body. But he felt lonely, wanting something that ached so deeply in his chest he curled into a ball, eventually falling asleep after some fitful tossing and turning. 

Galo awoke late, something he wasn’t entirely used to given that his phone would usually go off with 15 separate alarms. But his phone was in the living room where he left it, remembering that Lio tried to return it last night. Galo smacked his forehead and rolled over quickly, legs moving and getting dressed as fast as he could before exiting his room to run into the kitchen. He could wash up at the station, but his stomach growled, hoping maybe a quick bite of something would at least tide him over for a bit. 

He was lucky to find extra pizza in the fridge, extra lucky in fact to see Lio sipping away idly at whatever beverage he had in Galo’s coffee cup. Galo seemed to notice, but Lio brought his focus back as he tapped his own wrist and Galo spun again, grabbing the pizza and practically shoving it in his mouth as he put on his shoes on and scrambled for his keys. 

On his way out Lio casually waved Galo’s phone in the air, Galo turning to grab it with a “thanks babe” coming out of his mouth before he even realized it. It wasn’t until he got on his bike and was halfway to the station when he even realized what he said to Lio, almost crashing into a fire hydrant as he lost focus and screamed. He didn’t crash, but the bystander who saw him did ask if he was okay, to which he embarrassingly assured them he was fine. When he drove into the garage he heard his phone ding, and when he looked down he saw a message from Lio. Galo was almost afraid to open it, but he did, the other telling him, “Have a good day at work, dear.” 

Galo could have melted on the spot, re-reading the message over and over, not sure if he should reply or just save it. He wanted to screenshot it and ask someone else to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating to be perfectly honest. But he decided against it when his attention shifted as he heard Lucia go, 

“What do you mean I can’t put up robot spiders?” 

Galo ran up the steps, ready to decorate and start-up festivities for Halloween! Most of the day was back and forth with decorating and very minor rescue work, nothing serious occupying his time: a small fire, a car crash, and a report about a cat in a tree that he was sent adorable pictures of, all very minor things. So most of the day was spent carving pumpkins and thinking about what outfit he was going to dress up as. 

“Why not a werewolf?” Aina suggested, waving her pumpkin carving knife at him, “I mean you already got the wild and rambunctious look down.” 

“Is this another joke at my hair again?” 

“You really would think you could at least tame it!” 

But she had a good point, a werewolf was something. All he needed was the dog ears and tail. 

“Oh, and a collar so Lio can continue yanking you around.” 

Galo outright blushed, hiding his face behind his pumpkin. But maybe a collar wouldn’t be so bad to complete the look with. Galo stored the thought away as he turned his pumpkin to Aina, a Matoi design somehow elaborately cut into the skin. Aina was speechless as Galo beamed, putting the pumpkin next everyone else’s designs by the tiny house that Vinny the Mouse lived in on the countertop. 

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, Galo’s phone only going off once as he was preparing to head home.

“Is vampire a costume?” The message from Lio read, but Galo only smiled and didn’t reply, putting on his helmet and screeching out of the garage, waving bye the team. 

As he entered the apartment, Lio was hovering over something in his hands, back turned to Galo. Galo began to try and creep up on Lio, but a well known and still unfixed creak in the floorboards made Lio jump, hiding whatever was in his hands behind his back. 

“Whatcha got?”

“Nothing!”

Lio began to carefully sidestep, making sure whatever he was hiding was not in sight. Which Galo had to admit - was impressive with his tiny frame. 

“Come on show me! No secrets!” 

“Many secrets! Maybe later!” 

As soon as Lio was able to see his door he turned, Galo hearing the lock engage as Lio all but slammed the door closed. Galo stood confused, shaking his head slightly before realization hit him. He forgot to grab his outfit on the way back! 

“Lio I’ll be back!” He said, making his way out. 

Lio didn’t reply, back up against his bedroom door as he stared at the vampire cape, fake fangs, and fake blood kit in the plastic bag. Meis and Gueira told him that vampires were cool, and Lio asked if they were sexy to which Meis without missing a beat replied, 

“If you want to suck Galo all you probably have to do is ask him. You don’t need the vampire excuse.” 

Gueira added, “It's a sexy look though. It will probably blow him away if you know what I mean!”

Lio had pinched their cheeks, reminding them through his blush and embarrassment they were invited to the Burning Rescue's Halloween get together too so they should pick costumes. 

Lio knocked his head back against the door, a click of his tongue announcing his frustration. He was almost positive Galo didn’t like him any more than a friend, and he really didn’t want to ruin his closeness with Galo at all. The fluttering feeling of attraction turned into sexual frustration when he imagined straddling on top of Galo and shutting him up for once with a bruising kiss.

But Lio sighed and forced his thoughts back to the topic at hand. A vampire costume was good right? Lio didn’t have a choice, the celebration was tomorrow anyways. He didn’t exactly have the time to go try to find a new costume. 

Galo and Lio skirted around each other the rest of the night after Galo returned. Lio seemed distant and Galo couldn’t stop thinking about whatever Lio was hiding. He tried his best to forget about it because Lio was allowed his privacy and space of course, but something about backing up and fleeing combined with the shy glances made Galo curious. 

“Are you still coming to the party tomorrow?” Galo asked over dinner. 

They still ate dinner together of course, even though the silence was awkward and the chicken and vegetables were a tad overcooked, but they did have a routine after all. 

“Of course I am,” Lio replied curtly, eyes and attention going back to his tablet. 

Galo wanted to press further, but Lio didn’t seem to want to talk, so he let it go. Galo cleaned up the leftovers, tidied up the table, and with a carefully constructed beaming smile said, “okay great see you tomorrow!” 

Lio watched Galo wander to his room, eyes sliding up and down Galo’s backside hungrily before quickly turning back to his tablet as Galo turned and waved goodnight. Lio shrugged to himself because he was actually busy, so he didn’t think much of Galo’s off behavior. He was being avoidant too and he knew that, but Galo would usually power through and at least try to break the shell.

Lio’s thoughts began to race, wondering if he fucked up somehow. He put down his tablet, looking up to the ceiling before his phone went off. Looking down be saw a picture of the cat that someone on the team rescued earlier curled up against one of the trucks. Lio smiled openly at the message sent from Galo, putting his phone away as the negative thoughts vanished as well. 

Just them, it’s just them and nothing more Lio thought. As he began to walk to his own room the thought lingered annoyingly, that they were nothing more. The afternoon turned into evening, and Galo had fallen asleep to be woken up at the crack of midnight. He sighed when he looked at his phone, but quickly noticed the light shining under the bathroom door. 

What was Lio doing up? 

He sat up, going over, about to knock on the door when he heard Lio say, “How the fuck do these go in?” 

Galo paused his hand, staring at the door. 

“You add the gel and then push them in it shouldn’t be this hard.” 

Galo was pretty sure he was over imagining things, but he couldn’t help it when Lio let out a groan, “At least it’s not sticky.” 

Lio mumbled to himself, unaware of the other outside the bathroom door. What the hell was Lio doing? Within the shared bathroom Lio was leaning up against the sink, trying to put in the fake fangs onto the sides of his teeth. 

“Why is it so hard,” he questioned to himself, mumbling a bit as his finger slipped and a small gasp escaped his mouth as the surprisingly sharp plastic fang slipped and he bit his lip. 

Galo couldn’t take it, what the hell was this? Galo knocked on the door, ignoring his blush and said, “Hey Lio you alright?” 

Lio stopped immediately, whipping his head up to turn to face the door and replied, “Yeah? What are you doing up?” 

“What are you doing up?” 

“You know...just...bathroom stuff?” Lio supplied, unable to think of an excuse fast enough. 

“Oh...okay I’ll just uh…” 

“Did you need the bathroom?” 

“No. No, I just saw the light on and wanted to make sure you’re good.” 

Lio couldn’t help but feel grateful for Galo to check up on him, his chest aching at the thought of worrying the other. 

“I’m fine Galo.” 

Galo couldn’t help his curiosity, so he took a breath as he asked, “Do you want help with...bathroom stuff?” 

Lio blinked at the door questioningly when he replied, “No? No, I’m good? Thanks though.” 

Galo deflated a bit but understood. That was kind of out of the blue anyways. Galo said a quick goodnight before going back to laying down, trying not to think of what Lio could be doing behind closed doors and Galo what wouldn’t give to be behind those doors with him. 

Morning came too quickly for either of them, both not remembering when they fell asleep. Lio took the bathroom first like always, so Galo decided to make them breakfast and try to forget about whatever the hell happened last night. But even after he heard the bathroom door open Lio didn’t come out of his own room. Galo just shrugged, too preoccupied making them both eggs and bacon before going to take his own shower to get changed and dressed. 

Everyone had agreed they would be in costume all day to celebrate since most of them were not in huge or elaborate costumes, though Lucia’s was to be determined. Ignis said as long as it didn’t get in the way of rescue work then it was fine. Galo showered, got dressed in the large blue dog ears and matching clip-on tail attached to his usual red firefighter pants, and started making his way out. 

He almost walked out, until he saw the red dog collar and leash that he may or may not have impulse bought while he was at the store. Galo stared at the leash that was sitting on his desk, contemplating for a moment if he should or not. 

But what the hell right? He nodded to himself, picking up the leash and collar before putting it on fully. A quick look in the hallway mirror solidified that it did complete the look, especially with the red leash bouncing against his bare chest. 

Lio had apparently left, leaving only a sticky note that read “See you later,” next to the empty plate. 

Galo just shrugged, knowing Lio had another full day of literally doing whatever the hell his schedule accounted for, but also knowing that he would be at the party tonight.

Meis and Gueira showed up first that late afternoon first, Meis dressed up as a mummy wrapped in bandages while Gueira was dressed up as a demon, red horns with dark eyeshadow and all. They both wore their regular outfits, Meis more so hidden by the wrappings, but it worked for the look. Galo asked around for Lio after about an hour catching up with them and the rest of the team. Everyone was dressed up, but Lio was nowhere in sight even after the party officially started, and everyone got their shot in wolf-whistling playfully at Galo.

“Boss got caught up, he will be here soon,” Gueira said, checking his phone to which Meis added, “Don’t fret over your master lover boy.” 

Galo rolled his eyes, replying, “He’s not my master and he’s not my lover...just my friend.” 

Meis leaned back against a nearby countertop, drink in hand and taking a sip while smirking at Galo over the top rim. Galo was about to protest, but he heard the side door open, and in walked the man of Galo's affections, Lio Fotia. 

He was dressed in his white poofy shirt, but the cut was lower, showing off a bit more of his chest underneath the collar. He wore his signature black leather pants, belts and all, matching the similar style gloves. What was new with the look was the long billowing red and black cape that flowed around him, collar coming up to his jawline and little bats painted around the edges. He had his hair tied back, but the front stayed framing his face in its usual style. But what Galo hyper-focused on was the two sharp teeth that peeked out from under Lio’s lips, fake blood highlighting around Lio’s mouth. 

Galo swallowed thickly, barely hearing the whooping noise from Gueira next to him and a snicker from Meis. Lio looked, in Galo’s own thoughts, like the sexiest man alive. Which right now, Galo would probably bet money on that. Lio waved to his friends, his generals waving back easily, but Galo was still processing mentally and emotionally, not noticing Lio’s face frown slightly when Galo didn’t wave back. 

Luckily Aina walked in and grabbed Lio’s arm, complimenting him on the look. “You really do look great,” Aina said, pointing out how his usual look matched quite well. Galo couldn’t agree more, but Galo also thought of maybe wrapping Lio up in something unsexy because this had to be a crime. Galo wanted to have that mouth on him, sucking him as he took those clothes off. His daydreaming was running a mile a minute at what he wanted Lio to do to him. 

Galo had to get it together though, they were in public, a good reminder when Lio walked over and snapped his fingers in front of Galo’s dreamy look. 

“Happy Halloween,” Galo supplied, twisting his leash in his hand a bit and putting on his signature smile. 

Lio followed the leash with his eyes up to his neck where the collar was resting, smiling slightly as he returned the gesture and said, “What are you? A dog?” 

“I’m a werewolf thank you very much!” 

“Might as well be a dog,” Gueira mumbled into his cup, Meis elbowing him as he shoved the other out the door. 

Lio watched his two friends leave before turning back to Galo, standing back slightly to take a good look at the taller man. 

“Are you wearing a tail?” He asked, leaning slightly to look behind Galo. 

“Yeah! It goes with the werewolf look!” 

“Scary.” 

Galo made claw hands, leaning down slightly as he growled, which Lio couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of. Galo laughed in return, nervous energy filtering back into their comfortable atmosphere as Galo ushered Lio to say hi to everyone else. 

Lio’s outfit got a lot of attention, quite a LOT of attention in fact. Everyone was complimenting him, which they should because he did make the outfit look like it was made for him, but when Galo pointed out his own costume he was met with, “We’ve seen you shirtless,” or similar responses which made him pout like a kicked puppy. Lio was quick to point out as he followed Galo down the back hallway to console him. 

“Puppy want a pet?” 

“I’m scary!” 

“You’re adorable.” 

Galo smiled down at Lio, the other running his index finger on Galo’s abs as he backed Galo into a private corner. Galo’s back hit the wall, suddenly noticing they were alone against the end of the row of lockers at the far hallway. 

Lio’s eyes ran over Galo’s torso, making sure the other saw him before saying, “You really make me want to suck you dry.” 

A million and one alarm bells went off in Galo’s head, all trying to stop his growing blush as Lio pressed closer, standing up on the tips of his toes to breathe into Galo’s neck before whispering, “Be a good boy for me one of those days will you?” 

Lio’s hand had made its way to the end Galo’s leash, pulling it slightly down so they were face to face. Lio just smirked as he let go, Galo coming back to reality as he grabbed Lio’s arm when the other began to walk away. 

“You serious?” Galo asked, face as neutral as possible despite the pink that painted his cheekbones and down to his neck. 

Lio really didn’t want to open this Pandora’s box, especially not at the party, or ever if he had anything to say about it. So when he tried to whip his hand back he frowned as he was met with the stronger grip of the other man as Galo pulled Lio toward him. 

“I’m being serious, are you for real?” 

Galo looked down at Lio, who was covering his face as his hands opened and closed at his side. 

“No,” Lio started, Galo noticing and taking into account he was obviously lying. 

He pushed the shorter man back into the opposite wall, caging him with his elbows on either side of Lio’s head as he leaned down and into the other's space as Lio began trying his best to melt into the surface. 

“You make me want to howl for you,” Galo started, smiling lightly when Lio closed his eyes and puffed out a small chuckle, still turned away from the other. 

Galo grabbed Lio’s chin, forcing the other to at least turn to him, but Lio kept his eyes closed, a visible blush forming on his pale skin. 

“Hey Lio?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Trick or treat?” 

Lio cracked his eyes open slightly, looking up to Galo for a second as they held eye contact.

“Treat,” Lio breathlessly replied, barely able to form the word as Galo leaned in and kissed him.

His mouth tasted like fake blood, smearing over Galo’s chin and lips but he didn’t care. His hand wrapped around Lio’s waist as he brought the other closer, Lio’s own hands finding Galo’s chest. That spurred Galo forward, pushing Lio flat against the wall, before grabbing the underside of Lio’s legs, hefting him up as if he weighed nothing. 

Lio wrapped his legs around Galo’s hips as he had the other fully support him, now leaning down to kiss him as Galo leaned up. Lio couldn’t help opening his mouth, his tongue darting out to try and enter the hot heat between Galo’s lips. They met each other with open-mouthed kisses, the world around them now a blur in the back of their minds as they pushed and pulled one another.

But they still needed to breathe, but Lio’s hands in his hair felt like bliss, and while Galo’s hands now shamefully gripping Lio’s ass, they were also in public. They were still in the hallway at the Burning Rescue station and Lio was half hard and Galo was looking at him like he was going to eat him. Which, if that was true, Lio realized he wouldn’t complain at all.

“Let's go home,” Galo started, moving to kiss lightly at the skin on Lio’s exposed neck. 

Lio tilted his head back, trying to form coherent thoughts against the pleasure Galo kept electrifying him with. 

“Yeah. Sounds good,” was all he managed to get out as Galo let him down. 

Lio took a second to get his bearings, brain hazy with want as he looked up to Galo, mouth red and swollen. But it took everything in his power not to surge up or grab Galo and just have him there. Everyone was going to know, but something told them both they all knew about them anyway. But the duo controlled themselves as they began to walk side by side next to each other in silence, neither sure what to do or say, heat still lingering between them. Galo kept his hands innocently at his side, Lio’s own his poised behind his back. They made their way to the garage without a general incident, only hearing someone shout in the back, “Pay up suckers!” 

Once at the garage, Lio straddled his bike first but realized that it couldn’t fit Galo too, only built custom made for him. Galo only watched as Lio sat, straddling the black and highlight blue and pink machine with amusement. Lio openly sighed in frustration as he got up and made his way to Galo’s bike next to him, turning the key left in the ignition and pulling his cape around him. Galo processed they were taking his ride, which was bigger, something Galo privately thought was an entertainingly interesting observation.

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo’s entire front, something the other wasn’t used to but he wasn’t complaining, Galo patting Lio’s hands before taking off back to their apartment. They barely made it up the stairs without touching one another, but the second they both passed the entryway Galo slammed Lio up against the door. Maybe a bit harshly too, but Lio didn’t seem to mind as he pulled at the leash Galo wore, making the other lean down to capture his lips in another searing kiss. 

“Come on big boy - make me yours,” Lio said against Galo’s lips, hands running up and down Galo’s chest before giving a good squeeze. 

Galo practically melted into Lio right then and there, his knees suddenly weak as it was all too much. Lio seemed to notice, suddenly pushing down and back till the other was flat on his ass on the floor. He still held the leash, wrapping it in his hands as he brought a gloved boot to Galo’s chest, the other looking up at his captor with a predatory gaze. 

“Whatcha gonna do? Whip me?” Galo teased as Lio smirked, the other bending down to be face to face with Galo. 

“Do you want me to?” 

“Bite me.” 

Galo was suddenly pushed back forcefully by the boot on his chest, leash going slack as Lio straddled his hips, Lio's entire body leaning against Galo’s chest as he carefully nipped at his neck. It took all of Lio’s concentration to keep the fake teeth out of the way as to not hurt the other, but just enough to tease the sensitive flesh. Galo grabbed Lio’s ass, hands spreading Lio’s thighs bit further and running his hands up and down the back of his legs.

“You're so sexy.”

Lio chuckled at Galo’s words, sitting up slightly before saying, “That’s only because I’m in leather.” 

“Take it off and I’ll prove that you’re sexy without it.” 

Lio almost moaned but held it back with a low growl as he kissed Galo deeply, hands roaming as he felt Galo undo the back of the cape. 

“You said you wanted me to make you mine,” Galo managed to say, taking a breath before continuing, “But Lio please just do whatever you want to me.” 

“Be a good boy for me,” Lio said plucking off the fake dog ears and tossing them to the side as he continued, “I’m going to watch you get off and right when you’re close I’m going to have you wanting to fuck me right through your mattress.” 

Those dirty and breathless words had Galo surging forward, grabbing the back of Lio’s neck and pulling him in, tongue going down the other’s throat as he almost tore the shirt off Lio. It did rip, but Lio only moaned deeply, head rolling back as he exposed his neck for Galo to kiss and suck to his heart’s content. 

He pushed Lio onto the floor, switching their positions, but Lio didn’t go as easily, grabbing at Galo back slightly when he asked, “What did I say? Don’t you want to do this someplace comfier?” 

Galo was at his feet, pulling Lio up, hand in hand almost running to Galo’s room. Galo wasn’t sure if it was because it was his room and he was leading, or because he had the bigger bed, but Lio practically pushed Galo back onto the mattress, unclipping all of Galo’s belts and the tail before sitting up, squeezing Galo’s pecs and moving to straddle Galo’s clothed dick. He sat right over the tent in Galo’s pants, Galo cursing and gasping at the onslaught of sensations. 

“Come on, I told you to get off. Let’s go.” 

Lio couldn’t be serious, they still had clothes on! 

“Don’t you want to...ya know?”

“What,” Lio grabbed the leash that he kept on Galo, pulling him forward as he sent his hips down against Galo’s erection, “Did I say?” 

Lio let go, sitting patiently as he waited for Galo to start moving, lightly running fingers over Galo’s abs as the other regained his composure. 

“Fine,” Galo said with a huff, one hand going to Lio’s hip, the other on his thigh. 

Galo began to rut up, his clothed erection straining against the fabric of his pants. Is was almost painful, but pushing Lio’s lithe body against him, up against that leather-covered ass, feeling Lio’s increasing pleasure sent jolts up Galo’s spine. Lio watched, analyzing carefully, moving his hips down in time with Galo in a show of mercy. At a particularly hard thrust, Galo stopped for a second, watching as Lio carefully removed his fake fangs before reaching down to palm at Galo’s chest. 

“You are the biggest tease on the planet,” Lio commented before ducking down to mouth at Galo’s chest, sucking and licking greedily at Galo’s nipples. 

Galo almost screamed, a moan reverberating so deep that Lio could feel it before he heard it. Lio continued to suck at the buds until they were oversensitive, moving to roll the sensitive skin between his fingertips. 

“You play dirty,” Galo said, looking directly at Lio. 

The other just glanced up, smiling as he tapped his lips for Galo to lean down and give him a kiss, which he did, gladly and passionately as he chased the bliss. After a moment Lio chuckled, grabbing the back of Galo’s hair roughly as he tilted his head back and began sucking on Galo’s neck. He started out slow, little bites turning into hard sucks, leaving marks that would surely be visible if Galo didn’t wear a shirt tomorrow. 

But Lio wasn’t done as Galo shallowly began to rut out of pace, Lio’s name spilling from his lips.

“You want to fuck me yet?” Lio asked, palming teasing strokes at Galo’s dick through his pants. Galo swallowed, Lio’s voice a siren song but he couldn’t take any more teasing or the foreplay. If Lio wanted it, Galo was always going to give his own 100%. 

Galo sat up, grabbing Lio’s hips and back, flipping them over so Lio was on the bottom. 

“Get these off,” Galo commanded, hand next to Lio’s head on the pillow holding him up as he yanked at the leather pants the other wore, “Now.” 

The stubborn, headstrong, knows what he wants intense lust blown look from Galo had Lio shivering in anticipation as he tore the last of his clothes off quickly.

Galo kissed Lio further into the pillow, pushing down as his hands roamed the slim pale frame below him. Galo’s large hand stopped at Lio’s waistband, always considerate and genuine as the silent question lingered between the heady kisses. Lio nodded into the open-mouthed kiss, unable to feel embarrassed or exposed when he could feel Galo’s own erection on his inner thigh. 

Lio clawed at Galo’s neck and back as Galo took both of them in his hand, pumping them dry a few times before Lio slammed his head back against the pillow. Impatience got the best of him as Lio sat up, opening Galo’s bedside drawer and looking at a vague white bottle, handing it to Galo. Galo laughed at the frustrated but lovestruck look Lio wore, moving down to kiss him deeply. He didn’t need to be told twice. 

Galo spilled some of the cool wet lube onto his hand, coating his fingers carefully. He kissed his way down Lio’s body, sitting back on his knees as Lio opened his legs more, grabbing the back of his own thighs to help Galo reach his ass. Not that Galo needed it, but he appreciated the show. Galo circled Lio’s tight hole a few times, pressing one finger in and out slowly as his other hand stroked up and down Lio’s length. His partner’s arms were above his head, grabbing the pillows and gasping for breath as Galo added his middle finger, moving in slow rhythm until Lio could relax fully. 

“Just like that, you’re so beautiful.” 

Galo added another finger, scissoring slightly, curling his hand as he went into Lio. It took him a moment, but he found the spot he was looking for, the bundle of nerves that Galo knew was there. He pressed up against Lio’s prostate, sending Lio arching off the bed with a strangled cry. Galo continued to press into him, edge him on further as he fingered Lio open. 

He was already a panting mess, lust-blown pupils looking up to Galo as he begged, “Please...Galo…” 

“Hmm? What was that?” Galo added a third finger, wanting to be as prepared as much as possible. But he was also enjoying slamming his hands into Lio roughly as the other continued to mumble and whine incoherent blissed-out nonsense. 

Galo couldn’t take it anymore though. He grabbed a condom from the same drawer, quickly ripping off the top with his teeth and putting it on as Lio looked at him lovingly. Galo sat closer, leaning forward but sitting on his knees. Lio wrapped his hands around the back of Galo’s neck, pulling him down as Galo reached to manhandle Lio’s thighs up for leverage and support. 

Galo kissed him sweetly, hands landing on the back of Lio’s knees to as he entered, pushing in slowly and moving to press open-mouthed kisses against Lio’s shoulder as he bent the smaller boy in half. Lio couldn’t breathe for a second, he felt amazing and Galo hadn’t even moved yet. Lio’s head was thrown back, little noises escaping his kiss-swollen mouth. Galo stilled for a moment, turning to look up and nip at Lio’s jaw until the other nodded, signaling that he could move. 

“You don’t have to be gentle with me,” Lio said into Galo’s ear, “Fuck me like you mean it.” 

Lio almost wasn’t able to get the full sentence out when Galo almost fully pulled back before pushing in, pulling Lio up off the bed a tad more to hit directly where he knew Lio would scream. Galo really was thankful they’re didn’t have neighbors and lived at a corner unit, because surely by now they would have had multiple noise complaints. 

Lio became jello in Galo’s hands, Galo using his strength to hold Lio up effortlessly while the other clawed at Galo’s back. He let go of Lio’s legs to support his back entirely, arm around Lio’s back that was arching off the bed, his other hand stroking Lio’s leaking cock hard and fast. He couldn’t get enough of the greedy, pleading, disheveled mess under him, edging Lio with bruising hickey’s against the sweaty beautiful pale body writhing below. 

Lio felt drool on his chin, and small tears run down his face as he heard Galo curse out moans above him. Galo’s pace got faster, more erratic, leaning over Lio as he looked directly at him. Lio was barely able to keep his eyes open, the sensations of Galo pounding into him overwhelming. 

Galo increased his pace, spurred on by the sounds and feeling of Lio below him, kissing the blooming bites and marks he left. Lio was his, the proof was here, Galo knowing he was sporting marks of his own. Lio opened his eyes, tapping his lips for Galo to see, the other leaning down to accept the invitation offered by licking hotly at his lips before Lio opened his mouth.

As they got closer to the edge Lio grabbed Galo’s shoulders, opening his eyes and breathing carefully, looking up to the other before saying, “I love you.” Galo smiled, whispering the same sentiment back as he intertwined their fingers, Lio hooking his legs on Galo’s hips. It was too much, and he was so close and Galo was right there and it was everything that he ever wanted. Lio couldn’t take it anymore, a small whine escaping his lips as he came onto his chest, leaning his head back to not get any of his cum on his chin. Galo came next at the debauched sight of it all, leaning down to kiss Lio as he came with a final press of his hips.

Galo let Lio down carefully, slowly pulling out of him as Lio hissed slightly, watching Galo throw away the condom in the nearby trash bin. Lio grabbed desperately at Galo’s hand, pulling him close, kissing his fingertips as Galo just smiled as he grabbed tissues to clean up Lio’s own mess. 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Lio asked, already getting under the covers he could pry out of under Galo. 

The larger man laughed, hugging Lio From behind and pulling him against his chest as the little spoon before replying, “Tonight, tomorrow, every night.” 

Lio hummed in agreement, leaning back as Galo rearranged the pillows and Lio against him. 

“Oh and Galo?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks for telling me about Halloween.” 

Galo chuckled at Lio’s smile, replying, “Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you spot my thigh kink? Lol cool - Thanks for stopping by! I have some other explicit Promare Lio Galo fics if you're interested! Let me know what you think - leave a kudos - and happy holidays.


End file.
